1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically stuffing meat in casings into sausages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In, for example, Japanese Patent No. 819,273 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,739, an apparatus for automatically stuffing meat into casings as proposed wherein a casing in the form of a continuous band is carried by a carrier guided along an elongated frame extending from a point adjacent to the filling nozzle of a meat extruder. The casing is held on the filling nozzle while the carrier is returned to its starting position, during which meat is extruded into the casing. When the predetermined quantity of meat has been extruded, the continuous casing is cut away from the subsequent portion, and both open ends of the casing are automatically fastened into a cased meat, such as sausage, by first and second cutting-and-faastening devices.
A disadvantage of the proposed apparatus resides in the fact that the positions of the first and second cutting-and-fastening devices are not adjustable with respect to each other, so that a particular apparatus is only applicable to a particular length of meat. This limits the applicablity of the apparatus. In the light of the price of the apparatus the limited applicability is not economical.
The present invention aims at avoiding the above-noted disadvantage and has for its object the provision of an improved automatic apparatus for producing stuffed meat, with the apparatus having a cutting-and-fastening device adjustable with respect to one another, so that the distance between the two cutting-and-fastening devices can be adjusted as desired.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific embodiment are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description and drawings.
In accordance with advantageous features of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for automatically stuffing meat in a casing, with the apparatus including a meat extruder having a filling nozzle as well as means for supplying a continuous band of casing, and a carrier for carrying the casing from the supply means to the filling nozzle, wherein the carrier includes a stock unit whereby the casing is secured to the carrier so as to effect a unitary movement thereof. A casing holder is provided for holding the open end of the casing so as to assist the casing to ride on the open end of the filling nozzle. A first cutting and fastening means is located at the casing supply side, and a second cutting and fastening means is located at the casing outlet side, with the second cutting and fastening means being adjustable with respect to the first device.